1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor device, a motion sensor using the sensor device, and an electronic device using the sensor device or the motion sensor.
2. Related Art
In the past, in the field of the sensor device for sensing acceleration, angular velocity, and so on, there has been known a sensor device provided with a sensor element and a circuit element having the function of driving the sensor element.
As such a sensor device, there has been disclosed an angular velocity sensor (a gyro sensor) having a sensor device, which is provided with a gyro vibrator element as a sensor element and a semiconductor device as a circuit element (hereinafter referred to as a semiconductor substrate), housed in a package (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-281341, FIG. 1 (Document 1)).
According to this configuration, the semiconductor substrate is fixed to a support substrate, and is electrically connected to a lead wire section provided to the support substrate. Further, the sensor element (the gyro sensor element) is connected to an inner lead section fixed to a polyimide film disposed between the sensor element and the semiconductor substrate to thereby be disposed so as to keep a gap with the semiconductor substrate and overlap the semiconductor substrate in a plan view. It should be noted that the inner lead section is fixed to the polyimide film, and at the same time, fixed to the support substrate.
Subsequently, the tuning (frequency adjustment, also referred to as F-adjustment) for partially removing a weight layer formed on the principal surfaces (obverse/reverse surfaces) of the sensor element using a laser beam is performed on the sensor element, thus it results that the sensor element has a function with high accuracy (see, e.g., Document 1 and JP-A-2008-151633, FIG. 10).
However, according to the configuration of the sensor device described above, the laser beam used in tuning the sensor element might be transmitted through the sensor element while removing the weight layer, and reach the polyimide film opposed to the sensor element. There is a problem that if the laser beam reaches the polyimide film, a part of the polyimide film irradiated with the laser beam is melted, and bumping of a part of the molten polyimide film causes the part of the molten polyimide film to adhere to the principal surface of the sensor element. It should be noted that the molten particles of the polyimide film thus attached have possibilities of deteriorating the electrical characteristics of the sensor element such as a variation in tuning.